


Tender Curiosity

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1920s, 1920s slang, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anyway Nick x Gatsby forever but make it Seventeen, Fluff, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, also, but its from the 1920s so its probably Not as obvious, one homophobic slur, roleplaying but in a pg way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: “I felt a haunting loneliness sometimes, and felt it in others--young clerks in the dusk, wasting the most poignant moments of night and life.”― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Tender Curiosity

As Joshua’s gaze sweeps the polished floor of the vast ballroom beneath him, he’s only looking for one very special individual. Even after years, they still play this game of chase, private hide and seek among the other patrons of the party. Usually, Minghao is the better competitor out of the two of them; he seems to have a sixth sense of being able to find and track down Joshua as soon as the game begins. 

Almost on cue, his eyes lock onto a figure standing at the far end of the bar. Minghao is idly drawing circles with his finger on the counter, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he waits. There’s a small glass in front of him, full of whatever the bartender decided to surprise them with tonight. Joshua smiles, gracefully descending the stairs as fast as he can, eager to collect his prize for finding Minghao so quickly.

“Hey, handsome,” he grins, sliding up and placing a hand on the bar beside him, “What’s a fine gentleman such as yourself doing here all alone?”

A flash of a smirk graces Minghao’s lips before he turns, smoldering eyes setting themselves directly on Joshua, “Actually, I’m waiting on someone.”

“Care for some company while you do?” Joshua doesn’t wait for his reply, moving in to bump his hip against Minghao’s, making a show of reaching across and taking the glass from in front of him. He sees the bartender look in their direction, but Joshua’s long given up caring about being stared at. He’d spent his whole life glancing over his shoulder, always worrying about what other people thought. It’s easier now just to worry about himself, even if Minghao still fidgets when Joshua places an arm around his waist.

Minghao shifts himself slightly so they’re closer together, glancing down at the ground before he returns Joshua’s gaze, just barely biting down on his lip. “You’re awfully forward, aren’t you sir?”

With ease, Joshua smirks back, “I can’t help it, someone as divine as you is hard to ignore.”

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re splifficated.”

Joshua can’t help but laugh out loud then, the facade crumbling as he sets down the glass to steady himself on Minghao’s shoulders. Leaning forward, he buries into the crook of his neck, relishing the feeling of finally being able to hold his beau as himself, not as the strangers they pretended to be tonight.

“Maybe you ARE drunk,” Minghao giggles back, pulling at Joshua’s arms to get him to stand up again, “C’mon, you’re heavy, get up.”

When he’s back in order, small chuckles still bubbling from his chest, Joshua takes Minghao’s face into his hands, the other leaning into the touch as his gaze softens into something like fondness, “Maybe so. But it wouldn’t be from alcohol.”

“What then?” Minghao whispers.

“I’d be drunk on adoration. On love. For you.” Slowly, he inches closer with each declaration, stopping just short of Minghao’s lips. Joshua savors the moment, closes his eyes, runs a thumb across Minghao’s cheek. The skin is warm under his fingers, probably flushed from the incredibly open displays of affection. Minghao was always the shy one of them both, persistently dusted with blush whenever Joshua so much as tried to hold his hand with their close friends around.

“Shua,” Minghao whines softly, pulling away before Joshua can kiss him. When he opens his eyes again, Minghao is pouting, “What if someone sees?”

“It’s alright, doll, nobody cares anymore. Besides, I promised you I’d always protect you, didn’t I?” Joshua uses the tips of his fingers to tilt Minghao’s chin back up, placing his hand back on the other’s cheek. Carefully, he nudges his nose against Minghao’s, checking before he leans in again, finally connecting their lips. The two melt into the touch, neither quite used to the feeling of being able to kiss one another even though they had been together for years. Joshua feels Minghao slide his hands up his chest, grabbing onto the lapels of his suit to pull him closer. After years of having to pretend to be someone he was not, of having to ignore the sinking feeling of loneliness when he couldn’t reach out and touch Minghao as lovers could, of hiding tears behind forced smiles when his friends teased him with, “What, are you some kinda _pansy_ , Hong?” Joshua has this moment. Here, now, with Minghao in his arms and the soft glow of the overhead chandelier bathing them in soft, yellow candlelight, Joshua knows he’s exactly where he’s meant to be. It took a hell of a lot to get there but getting to call Minghao _his_ was worth the fight. He was worth the universe, and Joshua knew he would go through everything again if it meant coming back to this exact moment, to this exact outcome.

When they part, they rest their foreheads together. Minghao pulls back when the music changes, his eyes wide with excitement, “This is my favorite song, c’mon, lets dance!”

Joshua allows himself to be pulled along to the dance floor by the man he loved, endlessly devoted and willing to follow Minghao wherever he wanted to go for however long they had each other.

...

**Rockport Daily**

**Grand Hotel Ghosts Spotted Again**

_During the annual anniversary ball held at the Grand Hotel in downtown Rockport, guests reported sightings of the infamous “ghost couple” joining in on the festivities. Early on in the night, a guest reported seeing an apparition on the balcony above the ballroom. “He looked like he was searching for someone,” she said, “but then he disappeared.” Other guests reported seeing the couple dancing together later on in the night. “It’s one of our town’s oldest urban legends, from back in the 20s. They’re friendly, and quite a few of our guests come just to see them.” Choi Seungcheol, hotel manager, told our staff, “We know it’s a good party if they come and join us.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Out of curiosity... anyone want to see a Buzzfeed Unsolved AU where Seungkwan and Wonwoo visit the hotel and interview the staff about their ghost couple who are "just dudes being bros"?


End file.
